vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
100825-more-character-creation-slots
Content ---- ---- ---- Yup! Because there's only one server with the ruleset I prefer (RP). | |} ---- Why not? I like playing with the guild I'm in, and don't really want to have to apply, and then join, a new guild on multiple servers. If they offer purchasable slots, and the price isn't as ludicrous as their server transfer/name changes, I'll buy some. I don't get why so many people get so bothered over people who like making, and running a lot of alts. I have 20. I'd personally love them all on the same server. | |} ---- Ohh okay that makes sense. Especially for RP purposes. Fair enough then. :) Eh, I'm a bit of an altoholic myself, but in other games I never played with more than 3 or 4 with my guild. All the other characters weren't really equipped appropriately, or I simply didn't enjoy them much in group play. Of course it's different if you RP too, but for serious content? More than 6 charcacters? Just hard to believe for me. | |} ---- ---- I think Carbine drank the Blizzard "One slot per class" Kool-Aid. Never mind that Blizzard came up with that "reasoning" when they added the tenth class and didn't want to go though the bother of adding more slots. They didn't have a problem with us having more slots than classes before that. Bit them on the ass though when they added monk. Due to their "excuse" for not adding slots they were forced to add a slot when the 11th class came along. | |} ---- If it were "one slot per class per faction", I'd be pretty content. What I really don't understand is why it's lower than "one per race" (which would only be two more than we have now). Lucky for me, I don't want to play Aurin or Chua on my main server. I only play those races on a PvP server, because if I'm going to bring an effing Furry into the world, I will at least ensure that it can be murdered. | |} ---- I don't generally make alts solely for "serious content". 75% of it is that I just enjoy leveling and exploring new race/class/etc combinations. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Maybe we'll get more the same way, when they connect servers or use some other tech to fix the lop pop servers. And for everyone. You know if you already have 6, you can start another 6 on another server. | |} ---- I don't really RP, no, but to each their own, eh? Just because you "have trouble believing it", doesn't make it less real for someone else. I am currently on disability, due to, well, disabilities and chronic illness, playing games is virtually all I have in my arsenal to do, most days. I have 30 toons on STO (example) and 8 of them are totally kitted out; 98% of them are T5 all, in end-game reputations. Back in my City of Heroes days (and keep in mind that this total was after 7.5 years of play) I had 425 toons. No, that is not a typo. 50 of them were max level; 15 of them were totally kitted out and as perfect as you could possibly make a toon in the CoH world. In WS, I have over 25 toons, but only 12 of them, likely, I'll take to 50, unless they bring out more classes/races in which case I will make more toons. Most people prefer to stay on their home servers, though, as I do. No one should be able to dictate how many characters someone can have. If I want to make 30, then that is my prerogative, and the servers are always low, low, low, so they can handle it. I'm likely cancelling my sub, anyways (not because this) so I suppose what I would like, is moot. But other people would like more, and they should be allowed to have them. Hell, they already charge 20 for a rename and 20 for a server transfer, so I would imagine, sooner or later that we'll be charged out the ass for character slots...and I'd probably pay it. @Brit - Not everyone wants to roll "away from home." I would prefer to stay on Evindra or Orias. If I can't right now... then I can't. But more slots would (eventually) be nice, even if they come at a cost, and I expect them to. | |} ---- I agree with 'Would be nice' and 'Like to have'. Not a top issue IMHO. | |} ---- When one server NA is populated and pretty much the only one worth a damn to play on, I'd say yes. | |} ---- And I never said it was. :) | |} ---- Not if we want to keep those characters available to the RP community... | |} ---- ---- You don't even need the community to justify it. By making characters in another server you will be missing on all the goodies your main character and other alts acquired during their levelling life. That high level architect you have with everything unlocked? I hope you are willing to pay 20 bucks for a transfer if you want your alts to benefit from her crafts! Or the nifty challenges on her housing plot. Or anything else he might have. Character limit should be account wide, instead of per-server, if you ask me. Nobody loses anything with this change, since most players will want all their characters to be centralized on one or two servers at most. Why? Because of the community, sure, but also because that makes it easier to move items from one character to the other. | |} ---- ---- ---- IN LOTRO I have 7 toons in the same guild. I have guildmates who have 10+, one guy had three accounts so he could get "enough" character slots.. As a general rule in MMOs I like enough character slots so that I can be totally self reliant in terms of crafting. And a few spares for extra bank space. I'd used my 6 slots within 24 hours of buying the game. But because the game is so grind intensive I've cut that back to 4 and have had to give up my idea of being totally craft self-reliant. All The Best | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Really. On Thunderfoot, I have 3 Spellslingers because they are my favorite class and I love to play them,. They have different paths and tradeskills though. | |} ---- In WoW, I leveled 4 warriors and two priests. I have 3 warriors, 3 clerics, and 2 mages in Rift. In TERA I had two of pretty much all classes except mystic. If I like a class, I will absolutely level multiples, either with different focuses (e.g. for pvp, for tanking, for healing, for dps) or just because I thought up a look/concept that I like and want to explore. | |} ---- ---- ---- Easy solution: shared bank between characters. No way to abuse bank space if the space you get for one character is the same as if you had six/eight/number. And I believe you are wrong. The reason it's limited is just because Carbine wants to save on hard drive space. They have mentioned it as the reason for certain limits in the past. For example, housing mannequins being limited to only 1 per plot. Alternatively, it might be another artificial way of "enforcing" the faction divide by making moving items between characters very inconvenient. | |} ---- Meh. Solution looking for a problem, IMO. Utilizing alts to store things is not abuse. | |} ---- ---- I don't think it is. However, remember what was the reason Carbine used to butcher the costume system? "People are abusing it to store things!" So I'm positive they are on the "Too many alts will ruin our game, man, RUIN IT!" boat. | |} ---- IN other games I had ten I played often. | |} ----